


you make a great bed

by rainbowdoves



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Size Difference, title seems scary but i assure you this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdoves/pseuds/rainbowdoves
Summary: George loves sleeping on Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 150





	you make a great bed

**Author's Note:**

> While George and Dream have both stated they are fine with shipping, they are entitled to change their minds and have it be respected. If this ever comes to my attention, I will immediately take down all my works.
> 
> Speaking of which, this is my only G rated work. If you like this kind of short and sweet oneshot let me know and I'll do more, but as of right now there are not any more.

George loves to sleep with his boyfriend.

Or, more specifically, on him.

He found that Dream just had such a large body compared to him that he made quite a comfortable bed. Of course, George couldn't stay on all night, partially because he rolled around in his sleep but mostly because Dream wouldn't be able to breathe properly. He respected when Dream told him to get off (or, early in the mornings with his adorable morning voice, "g'off"), and they had established boundaries when it became clear George was going to make this a common occurence.

One morning, while Dream was fast asleep, George took a moment to admire his body and just how perfectly it acted as a mattress in the dim sunlight. He'd just climbed up onto it a few seconds earlier.

He started with thinking about the legs, rubbing his own legs against his boyfriend's. Neither of them shaved their legs particularly often, but Dream definitely did it more and it showed. The skin was mostly smooth and soft against his own (admittedly hairy) legs. He loved wrapping their legs together for extra comfort.

Then he thought about hips. Dream's hips were only slightly wider than George's because of his generally bulkier frame, but that was more than enough to keep him safe and stable all night. Sometimes one of his hands would trail down and hold his waist affectionately, normally when they were both awake.

Next was his arms. Big, thick blankets that kept him secure on the broad man. They weren't too muscular nor too bony, and their grip was strong yet gentle. Their hands would sometimes find each other in the night, interlocking fingers while Dream kept on arm on George to keep him steady. It was a silent "I love you" in both light and dark.

Finally was the chest. His bare breasts were two plateaus in which George could bury his head and be immediately comforted. It smelled strongest of Dream there, which in George's eyes smelled like home. The bare, hairless skin soothing his own. But by far his favorite feature of the chest was the faint beating of his heart he could hear in his ear. Sometimes it was fast, meaning that Dream was awake and giving George his affection, but sometimes it was also slow, lulling the smaller man into a mutual sleep.

"Mornin' Georgie," Dream mumbled suddenly, scaring his boyfriend. "You're awfully wiggly this morning."

"Sorry," George apoligized. "I was just thinking about how amazing you are."

The blond smiled adorably, ruffling the shorter's hair. "You're amazing too, you know."

"You're more amazing," George countered.

After a melodramatic sigh, he said, "I guess I'll take it. I love you, George."

"I love you too, Dream."


End file.
